Ferus Olin: Mournful Poet
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Ferus's tales of love and loss... in haiku. AnakinFerus


**Title:** Ferus Olin: Mournful Poet  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Jedi Quest  
**Pairing:** Ferus/Anakin**  
Rating:** PG13**  
Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile).  
**Notes:** Written a while ago and I just found it again recently. It's Ferus's tragic tale of love and loss, written in his journal in haiku format. To see the actual pages, go here: http://polymath-acuman. (note: you must be friended by me to see the entries. Feel free to friend and I'll friend you back asap).  
**Notes#2:** Normal type is Ferus, italics is Anakin, and Darra is bold. :P

* * *

I wish I were brave  
Brave enough to talk to him  
If only I were... 

But he likes women  
And he's way out of my league  
I'd still like to try.

He just challenged me  
Today in class, to a dual  
We fought with sabers.

I kicked his hot ass  
As I usually do  
But he still pouted.

Then tonight he came  
To my apartment, I mean  
He said I would pay.

He took off his pants  
And then he pinned me, Forceful  
I didn't resist.

He rubbed against me  
I heard a whimper; not me  
He came with a sigh.

When he was finished  
He slumped and said he was pissed  
Pissed on juice, that is.

Then I understood  
It wasn't me he wanted  
It was just my dick.

I saw him again  
Today in lightsaber class  
He just ignored me.

I wrote poetry  
Like I do when I get sad  
He didn't notice.

I talked to Darra  
She said he'd asked about me  
I was way surprised.

Anakin liked me?  
Mark it on a calendar  
But I liked him back.

He came up again  
Without even knocking. Bitch.  
But I didn't mind.

We snuggled a bit  
Then Obi sent a message  
Anakin left then.

They're on a mission  
Probably kissing right now  
I get so... jealous.

I know it's not good  
Really very un-Jedi  
But I can't help it.

I'm way into him  
And that could be a problem  
I don't give a crap.

They got back today  
I was actually glad  
It just wasn't safe.

_Ferus is a cock  
I can't believe he wrote this  
It's all total crap._

I'm a little sad...  
Anakin's avoiding me  
He read my journal.

I feel like such crapI told Ani how I feel  
He won't look at me.

Master Gallia...  
She's a little bit freaky  
I think she found out.

My Master got mad  
She said my marks are slipping  
I blame Anakin.

Anakin touched me  
For the first time in like, days  
Best I ever had.

He said he liked me  
And he's sorry for before  
I said it's okay.

We sleep together  
Almost every single night  
I think Siri knows.

She's making me learnDumb, pointless exercises.  
She doesn't like him.

Why doesn't she see?  
I'm really happy with him  
He makes me feel good.

She told Obi-Wan  
He was definitely pissed  
Ani was all his.

**Ferus gives good head!  
Or... that's what Anakin said  
TMI, really...**

Everyone knows now.  
Anakin thinks it's funny  
To out us at school.

Last night was the bestAnakin said he loves me  
But does he really?

Another mission  
Anakin and me this time  
And our Masters, too.

Obi-wan caught us  
Making out in the fresher  
He's super pissed off.

I haven't seen him  
Not since that thing on Naboo  
With the fresher... Yeah.

Obi-Wan's all mad  
He says I can't see Ani  
I think I might die.

Anakin snuck inHe said he had to see me  
At least one more time.

We made love again  
And perhaps for the last time  
I said I loved him.

Anakin left that night  
I was a bit heartbroken  
But not to worry.

He had left a note  
It listed coordinates  
Of where to find him.

Seven nights passed by  
I followed the instructions  
Coruscant is big.

At last I saw him  
I found him in a cafe  
He bought me some juice.

"I can't do this now..."  
That was what he said... like that.  
I think I pouted.

Ani said sorry  
But it just wasn't enough  
I already hurt.

He leaned over then  
And whispered into my ear.  
He was leaving now.

I told him to wait  
We stood, like a bad movie  
We suddenly kissed.

It was passionate  
When we parted, he said... "Wow."  
I had to agree.

We made a promise  
To never leave each other  
Never, never... Yeah.

_Ferus made this up_  
It's true... I admit I did.  
_He's such a dickhead._


End file.
